Its a Boy! Its a Girl! Its a-Hedgehog?
by DemigodSavior
Summary: A short, quick, funny genderbender story. I run around Camp Olympus(Romans and greeks) changing genders...and who will stop me? I own nothing but the plot!(And...well, me.) Cover art by viria.
1. Chapter 1

I** was thinking the other day about What the character`s names would be in a gender bender. This probably WON`t get a sequel. At least not in the near future.**

**DemigodSavior: **Percy, you are now Penny. (waves magic wand)

**Percy: **( Turns into a girl ) How The MOTHER CRAPPING HADES!

**DemigodSavior: **(laughs evilly)

**Penny/Percy: **Annabeth! Run! Gavin`s going to turn you into a boy!

**Annabeth:** (Turns and screams) Percy! Why are you a-

**DemigodSavior: **(raises wand at Annabeth) Your name is ANDREW!

**Annabeth: **_WHAT!?(_Turns into a boy)

**Penny:** ANNIE NO! (Drops to knees banging fists on floor)

**DemigodSavior: **See ya later! ( Runs out door)

**Andrew/Annabeth and Penny/Percy: **WHAT!? GET BACK HERE!

**DemigodSavior: **( Waves wand and a force field traps Penny and Andrew)

**Jason: **Hey Gavin! What`s up man!

**DemigodSavior: **Your name is Jaylin! (Waves wand)

**Jason: **( turns into a girl and screams really high-pitched)

**DemigodSavior: **(swishes wand and Jason/Jaylin floats into Penny and Andrew`s force field bubble thing)

**Jaylin: **What did we ever do to you?(in a whiny voice)

**DemigodSavior: **Nothing.

**Penny Andrew and Jaylin: **EXACTLY!

**DemigodSavior: **(goes off to find Leo, Hazel, and Frank)

**DemigodSavior: ( **Finds them in the volleyball court)

**Hazel: **Hi Gavin!

**Frank: **Hey man

**Leo: **Need some more lessons on being awesome? First: Forget wands. They`re so fa-

**DemigodSavior: **(Waves wand) You guys are now… Lea, Hector, and Franki.

**Hazel Frank And Leo: **(change to opposite genders)

**Leo/Lea: **I don`t know what kind of-

**Frank/Franki: **AHHHHHHHH!

**Hazel/Hector: **How did you…..

**DemigodSavior: **(Waves wand and Lea, Hector, and Franki float and land in the bubble of opposite genders with Penny, Andrew, and Jaylin)

**DemigodSavior: **Hmm….where`s Piper? And Nico? ( hears Piper`s voice)

**Piper**: I know Juniper… Yeah, I`d better go find him. ( comes out of woods and sees Demigodsavior)Hey, have you seen Jason?

**DemigodSavior:** Nope.( waves wand) But Your name is Peter.

**Piper: **Umm…..(Suddenly turns into a boy) WHAT THE PEGASUS MANURE!

**DemigodSavior: **(swishes wand)

**Piper/Peter: **Floats into Gender Bender bubble along with others.

**Voice off to the left:** Dude, this has got to stop.

**DemigodSavior:** (Turns and sees Nico and starts to wave wand)

**Nico:**( waves of Darkness shoot out of hand and hits DemigodSavior`s wand and breaks it) Did I mention I can counter all magic?(Darkness fixes wand and brings it to Nico)

**DemigodSavior: **Wait does that mean the force field bubble is-

**Penny:( **Kicks DemigodSavior in the back knocking him to the ground).

**Lea: **(Hands Ignite)

**Nico: **Wait, I got a better idea! (waves wand)

**DemigodSavior: (**Turns into dog, then dolphin, then a hedgehog, then a stack of cards, then a duck, and then back to normal) Wait! Guys! I`m sorry!

**Andrew:**That`s a lot of forgiveness you`re after...

**Nico: **Why won`t it turn them back to normal? (after several pitiful attempts)

**DemigodSavior: **You need a different wand to change them back. Gender switch is hardcore magic.

**Nico: (**Makes very rude finger sign at DemigodSavior and turns around and walks into woods)

**DemigodSavior: **( suddenly shoots into the sky).

**Franki: **Now what?

**Voice from the right:**(annoying laugh)

**Franki, Lea, Hector, Jaylin,Penny, and Andrew:**(turns to see Octavian cracking up)

**Octavian:**Oh I wonder how_ this _will be explained.

**Heheheh, you don`t even know how fun that was to write. You want a sequel? Like what do the seven do? Where did I land? If I do make a sequel it`ll be an actual story, not like, a script. Please tell me if you enjoyed this!BYE!**


	2. Should I?

**So, I`m getting the feel I should make a sequel story that should have chapters. What do you think? Pm me or review!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


End file.
